dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder Monkeys
The Murder Monkeys are one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. They make their first appearance in Chapter 1 and are the main enemies of the level "Monkey Business". Appearance The Murder Monkeys appear as anthropomorphic Monkeys. They lacks hands, but are replaced with large bloody blades instead. Their heads are bigger than their body with their mouths filled with sharp bloody teeth. They have large eyes, with the left being a lazy eye. Unlike real monkeys, they lack a tail completely. On their backs are large wind-up keys, meaning that they are robotic, or like a wind-up toy. They wear red cloth with yellow buttons, as well as a red hat. Once the Monkeys go into a frenzy, their eyes will glow red, and their clothing will be in a blackish grey. Behavior The Murder Monkeys, like other enemies in the game, will always know where the player is and will constantly pursue them throughout the level. They can be outran by the player at any speed excluding walking speed, but they will often corner them due to a number of them pursuing the player simultaneously. They will never slow down under normal circumstances, and they will often make breathing sounds and can be heard slashing their knives when the player is close. To avoid the Murder Monkeys, it is highly recommended to get all of them together, as an effort to keep some of them from cutting the player off. In Chapter 3, it is speculated that a Murder Monkey will guard the entrance to the Carnival level, with their behaviour currently unknown. Chapter 1: No Way Back The Murder Monkeys first appear in the "Monkey Business" level, as the only enemies of the Hotel map. Before the level starts, one can be seen in an elevator. When the protagonist approaches the monkey at a fair distance, the Monkey will squeal with the elevator closing on it. In Act 1, once the player enters the maze, a total of three monkeys will mindlessly chase the player and sometimes cut the player off and corner them. Once the player reaches the room to get the ring piece, the monkeys will disappear. A red-eyed monkey will burst through a door and attempt to kill the player, but the elevator door closes in their face just in time. In the final act, upon exiting the elevator to leave through the lobby, countless monkeys, now in a frenzy, emerge from the adjacent elevator doors and pursue the player. Malak's voice tells the player that they cannot escape, but the player escapes the monkeys and returns through the portal. Chapter 3 Although unconfirmed, it is likely that a Murder Monkey will guard the entrance to the Carnival level in Chapter 3. To reach the level, the player must use the Primal power to intimidate the monkey and get past it. Kill animations When killing the player, three random death animations for the player can be seen when killed by a Murder Monkey. * First is one of the monkeys slicing the player with their knife hands. * Another one is five monkeys appearing on screen, with the middle one attacking/biting the player first. * The last one is pretty standard, with a monkey shaking its head violently, and then biting the player. Trivia * While interacting with the hotel doors, the player may open a door revealing a monkey peeking from behind it. These monkeys do not harm the player, however. * In their original designs, the monkeys look less detailed and had less bloody teeth, They also had an animation when turning the corner, as if sliding. * The monkeys have an unused walking animation. * The monkeys were inspired by the promo cover for a horror movie called "Monkey Shines," when the creator of Dark Deception was young, they thought the movie was about a monkey similar to the Murder Monkeys themselves. * The Murder Monkeys are also mentioned in Chapter 2, appearing on posters, and hand drawings on the walls around the school. Agatha also mentions the Monkeys in one of her quotes. * Currently, the Murder Monkeys and Agatha are the only enemies to have a dark background when killing the player. ** However, there used to be a kill animation with Murder Monkeys that takes place on the map on the old version. This can be seen here. * Due to being focused around the protagonist's fear, the Murder Monkeys represent Pithecophobia (fear of apes) and/or Robophobia (fear of robots). * In the alpha, there were originally four Murder Monkeys in the hotel's kitchen cutting up food. * In the alpha version, the Murder Monkeys can spin their heads around in 360﻿ degrees. * Unlike other enemies in Dark Deception, the Murder Monkeys' ability to turn around are inferior compare to other enemies, since they will stop for a variable amount of time 'glitching' before turning around. * If a player that is sandwiched by two monkeys decides to teleport through one of them, the facing monkeys will be momentarily stuck as they cannot turn immediately. This only applies to a replay run after the player has acquired the Teleportation ability. * The Murder Monkeys might also be based off of Cymbal Monkeys. A.K.A, the Musical Jolly Clapping Chimp Monkey. Gallery To see the Murder Monkeys gallery, click here. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1